Three Months Later
by Xeno Gotenks
Summary: With depression gripping Ichigo's soul, life slowly starts to lose meaning as the days go on. Haunted by his past failures, Ichigo will soon learn that all is not what it seems. Especially when he finds out that it is his parent's wedding anniversary. A date just as symbolic as the day his mother was murdered.


**Title: Three Months Later…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its relating material. All rights go to Tite Kubo and other official holders.

* * *

 _Sins of the father_

 _Does not hold true within me_

 _Since he saved my life_

* * *

 _Kurosaki Household – Karakura Town (Close to midnight)_

Ichigo Kurosaki, former substitute soul reaper and "Hero of Karakura" laid prone on his bed. It was dark in his room, subtly listening to the light rain impacting against his window. With his life, it rare to get solitude as luxurious such as this. Juggling between school, sports, jobs, friends, and family time is not an easy feat. But at least he was no longer fighting against monsters of epic proportions. The shinigami, Uryu, and Chad all handled that now, though it does hurt that he himself cannot protect them like he once could. Being second string is a hard pill to swallow.

Ichigo turned in his bed, now staring at his digital alarm clock. The green digits displaying "11:59" made him blink. Attempting to yawn, Ichigo turned on his back, silently staring at the ceiling. His recently installed ceiling fan slowly spun before him, basking him in a cool breeze.

Ichigo slowly closed his eyes, mind racing like the fan blades.

It has been three long months since his battle with Aizen. Last two months spent readjusting to normal life with the first being stuck in a coma. It is crazy to think that many months before he was preparing for war unlike the which humanity has ever seen. Training to master his shinigami powers, gaining dominance of his hollow strength, and battling forces few could truly comprehend. Despite believing that Aizen's heart may have been lonely and longed for an equal, it will never acquit him for his crimes. According to Urahara, Soul Society gave him a harsh punishment spanning over twenty-thousand years.

Aizen would never see the light of day, akin to his closed eyes in the dark.

Luckily the invasion ultimately failed on Aizen's part, sparing thousands of lives from being sacrificed for a delusional cause. And no lives were lost on their side, a blessing regardless how you look at it. And Orihime is safe, kidnapped just for the sake of weakening their defenses. It pisses Ichigo off no matter how little he thinks of it. As much as Ichigo wishes that he and Ulquiorra could have finished their fight the right way, he got what he deserved for putting Orihime through so much.

And what ever happened to Grimmjow? Or Nelliel and her companions? Or that lone shinigami living underneath the Menos forest? Ever since leaving Hueco Mundo with Captain Unohana, he heard nothing back about them. Is Grimmjow still paralyzed on the battlefield, crippled by that demented Nnoitra? And did Nel escaped Las Noches, now free to roam the sands liked she used too? And did Byakuya and Kenpachi truly defeated Yammy, despite knowing they survived? And where the Hell is Kon at? The little shit vanished without a trace. Did Kon finally got tired of him and left ship? Good riddance then, though not saying goodbye does hurt.

Ichigo took a deep breath, slowly exhaling through his mouth.

It is still strange being average however. He can no longer see ghosts, sense the paranormal, or interact with the dead. For so long he wished to be just like this, but now a part of him feels empty. Like he has lost his purpose in life. It was a complicated feeling to answer, always contradicting to what he _should_ be feeling; relief from being liberated from the supernatural. Is it possible that he is neglecting his late mother's memories by no longer seeing ghosts? That ability is what ultimately cost her life, trying to protect him from a savage hollow whom he believed was a little girls spirit. If only he could find Grand Fisher and end its miserable life. The one entity he wished he could wipe away from existence.

Ichigo took another breath.

The worse of his new lease on life however wasn't seeing his friends in Soul Society. Or not having powers to protect his loved ones. But the notion of not feeling Zangetsu's presence anymore. He feels empty inside, like nothing is cohabiting his inner world anymore. It a strange and melancholic realization. If it wasn't for Zangetsu and his inner hollow, he would have never attained the strength to best Aizen. This alone has made Ichigo depressed the last few weeks. If he had the power, he would go to his inner world in a heartbeat to check up on things there. Was everything still submerged in water, buildings redecorated to appear identical to Karakura Town? Zangetsu despised the changes to his soul, hating the lost of skyscrapers and replacing the endless rain with an eternal ocean upon his head. If only he could correct it before losing connection.

If only he wasn't always afraid of failure beforehand.

 _ **Knock knock!**_

"Who is it?" Ichigo's eyes snapped wide open at the disturbance at his door.

"Ichigo, come down stairs in a few minutes. I need to talk to you."

'It's dad.'

"But its midnight. What could you want with me at this hour?"

"Its important son. I need to discuss something with you."

"Fine. And stop eavesdropping by my door. I can hear your breathing a mile away."

Isshin blushed, face turning red like a tomato.

"Nonsense boy haha. I just came up here."

"Yeah, could have fooled me." Jabbed Ichigo.

"But do come down here in a few." Said Isshin, tone now more serious than usual.

Hearing his father walking away, Ichigo leaned over his desk and turned the light on. Seeing his substitute shinigami badge next to the clock, he ignored the memories associated with it and got up.

"Time to see what that old timer wants."

* * *

Fully dressed in casual attire, Ichigo walked downstairs quietly in fear of waking his sleeping sisters. Now in the kitchen, Ichigo was surprised to see the backdoor opened.

"Ichigo, perfect timing. Come on out back here with your old man."

Grunting, Ichigo walked through the backdoor and closed it behind him, mindful that it still unlocked. The backdoor porch light was on, showing Isshin comfortably sitting down in one of the recliner chairs. Wearing all black, two beers were in both hands. And it was no longer raining, allowing the moon to appear from the clouds.

"I thought you quit that stuff." Said Ichigo, taking a seat parallel to his dad. Between them was an opened chest full of Japanese bud light.

"Hah, I actually did son. But tonight is a special occasion so I said why not."

"And what that?"

"Me and your mother's wedding anniversary. If she was still alive, it would have been over twenty years." Isshin took a big swing of his alcohol, savoring its burning flavor. Only today and Masaki's death anniversary is when he can enjoy this, a vow he is willing to keep.

Ichigo's eyes widened, mentally hitting himself that right now it is his parent's anniversary. How could he have forgotten the date?

"Your right."

"Masaki would probably scold me for doing such vices before our son, but hey you already are an adult in many ways. Long as you don't knock up any girl before marriage, I will forever be happy with your choices in life."

Isshin took another swing of his alcoholic beverage. Ichigo lowered his head, mind consumed with memories about mom.

"You okay son?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I am your father son. Even someone as clueless as I am, I can tell when something heavy is on your mind."

Ichigo raised his head from the shadows, eyes interlocking with his fathers.

"I miss her dad."

"We all do son. Not a day goes by without her being on our minds."

"Yeah."

Not one to show weakness, Ichigo lowered his head to hide his greatest shame. At times, he feels like that it should have been him, not his mother to pass away.

"Want a beer son?"

"What?"

"I know, I know. Your still only fifteen, a minor by all definitions. But screw the rules, have a cold one with your old man."

"I don't drink dad. Thanks anyway."

"Good answer. But the offer stands if you change your mind." Isshin purposefully took a long sip to entice his only son. It not that he wants his son to become hook to alcohol, but he wants him to loosen up and lift the burdens from his chest. It obvious that some form of trauma, phobia, or PTSD has gripped his spirits upon waking from the coma. For a teenager, he went through a lot to last a lifetime.

Magically fireflies appeared in the garden, lighting up the plants they touched. And with a full moon out and a pleasant chill in the atmosphere, it felt peaceful and still. A world Masaki loved at the dead of night. Isshin smiled when it was just him and her with the whole world to themselves.

And thankfully, she still lives on in his kids.

"How has school life been son? Shuffling through all your missed work and the current curriculum must not be easy. And that not factoring in soccer and your part time jobs."

"I try dad. Sometimes I just want to yell, but I know I can get through this pain. If I can handle Aizen, I know I can do anything."

"Heh, that my boy. I know Masaki would be so proud of you. Doing a hell of a lot better than me when I was your age. All I did was chase tail and sleep in class. And, you know, mandatory training here and there. Those were the worse."

"I can see you doing that."

"What? Are you saying that I am lame or something?"

"Yep."

"Well I'll be damned."

Ichigo allowed a small smile to form on his face, something Isshin wanted to see.

"But you can't be that bad. It not like anyone can become a doctor at the drop of a hat."

"It one of my most cherished skills. Now I'm not as good as Uryu's dad, but I think I can do almost anything save for major surgeries."

"That still an accomplishment. Medicine by itself is very complicated."

"Did you know when I first married your mom, I wanted to be a mortician."

"Really?"

"Yeah. As someone from beyond the grave, I am used to death and hardships. It would have been second nature to perform such a job. And besides, I always thought that the color black looks good on me."

"That interesting."

"Perhaps when you finish high school, choose a university that specializes in medicine or mortician practice. I can help you along the way."

"That so far away I can't even imagine it."

"It never too early to plan for your future. I should have done so myself, but I do not regret how my life turned out either. I have three beautiful children. What more can a man ask for?"

"Your right."

"What are your goals right now son?"

"Finish school and perhaps join a major sports team. Soccer, baseball, and basketball are my specialty and I have already received offers. Seems like a good start if you ask me."

"It is. At least you're not out fighting as much against all of those punks like before."

"They still appear, but they are featherweights compared to me. I cannot tell you how many times whole gangs would confront me wielding bats, crowbars, shanks, or even pistols. But against my speed, they always fall."

"And it all because of my special training with you."

"That horseshit and you know it."

Isshin took a victorious sip from his beer, finding Ichigo's irritated face to be comical.

"To think a guy like you was not only a death god, but also a captain is madness. I would have never guessed that in a thousand years."

"Wait, how do you know I was a captain?"

"You gotta be kidding me? I saw the haori fastened to your shoulder when you appeared. It not hard putting two and two together."

"Hah, good eyes Ichigo. Too bad I don't feel like revealing what division I was in."

"Why? Too afraid to show how scared you were in said field." Jabbed Ichigo.

"It's personal okay. Besides the old me was a thousand times stronger than you ever were. I could have crushed you in like, two seconds flat." Isshin used both his middle fingers to make his point across.

"Pah', yeah right. You were practically begging me to defeat Aizen in your stead."

"After I pushed your scary little ass to at least try."

"What you said?"

"You heard me."

Both stood up simultaneously, but to Isshin's immediate discomfort he spilled his beverages all over him.

"Blahahahaha! That what you get old man for trying to act tough."

"Oh, shut up." Isshin scrubbed the liquid as best he could from his shirt, hating that he now smelled just like his own breath. Ichigo was laughing at his own father the entire time while sitting back down.

"You should have been a comedian or an actor. Seeing you making a fool of yourself is priceless. It never grows old."

"If I did that, I would be a multi-millionaire and be swimming in cash. And guess what, I would convert your room into a studio and send pictures through your phone what ladies were with me that night."

"Eww. Hey wait, if that happened, where would I be at?"

"Living in some box by the highway."

"Such a caring father."

"I know right. I am the best."

"Sometimes I just want to push your face in. I swear there nobody more annoying than you."

"Hey that not nice."

Now more dryer than before, Isshin sat back down and popped himself another beer. Ichigo decided it was time to change the conversation.

"Dad, were you always oblivious to what happened to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, me first becoming a shinigami, saving lives, fighting a menos, that sort of thing?"

"I'll be honest. I did see all of that."

"You really are a good actor. I never seen through your acts."

"Though my powers were still off limits, so I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to."

"I see."

Ichigo lowered his head, face obscured by the shadows. Perhaps it was time to get this nagging guilt off his chest.

"Dad, I remember our conversation at mom's grave. About you not blaming me for her passing. But I never told you what really happened didn't I?"

Isshin looked at his son intently, feeling the mood shift.

"I remember you telling me that you tried to save a little girl that seemingly vanished, and Masaki chased after you."

"That true, but there more to it."

Isshin took a slow sip from his new bottle.

"Go on."

"Dad, now that I know you are a shinigami, I can share this with you. It was a hollow that killed her. I…I was too powerless to do anything. She died protecting me from that…cursive creature. She must have somehow saw it and covered me with her body. I…I…"

Noticing his hands shaking, Ichigo bit his bottom lip and made a quick swipe over his face. To this day he could remember how warm her body was, getting colder by each passing second. Her eyes, so lively and colorful, became pale and still to all stimuli. It was heart wrenching to Ichigo, doing everything possible to make her move again. Yet nothing worked, forced to simply cry underneath the rain. It felt like an eternity when his father appeared, frantic and traumatized by the news. She was pronounced dead at the scene, and funeral arrangements were immediately made. The rest of the night was a blur to Ichigo.

Isshin, moved by his son, sat down his beer and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. The touch alone stopped the contortions rocking through Ichigo. As a father, it pained him to see his eldest so distraught.

"It's okay son. But we cannot dwell in the past. Your mom would want us to move forward, not remain stagnant in our darkest hour. She would never forgive me if I allowed you to suffer like this. Just…let it go son."

"But dad….she is _gone_. You know what hollows do to their victims, right? Her soul was eaten by that bastard. I am to be blamed for that. I-"

"Stop it son."

Biting his lower lip again, Ichigo forcibly stopped himself. He was clenching his jeans so hard that the creases wrinkled his shirts midriff. It was a miracle that his rising voice didn't wake up anyone in the house, or worse cry himself.

"I think it about time I shared with you a secret of my own."

Trying to look at his father in a red haze, Ichigo felt Isshin withdrew his hand and saw him sitting back down.

"Ichigo, do you remember the night when the visoreds came after you?"

"Yeah." Feeling slightly more composed, Ichigo straightened his posture to regain some dignity about himself.

"Do you recall feeling a significant reiatsu appearing out of nowhere?"

"Yes."

"It was Grand Fisher's presence."

Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief, hearing the name of the hollow that took so much from his family.

"What? How do you know that? And how do you know its name?"

"Remember I was there when it attacked our family earlier this year. My powers were close to being restored despite not being able to fight, but I was able to sense and watch from afar. I saw everything son."

Speechless, Ichigo wordlessly soaked in all the information.

"I took careful notes of not only its appearance, but its name and energy signature. In the event it ever appeared, I would personally dispose of it. And on the same night the visoreds appeared, I found it chasing after Kon in your body. I intervened to save him."

"So, you were that other energy source I briefly sensed?"

"Yes son."

"What happened next?"

"I confronted Grand Fisher, who was stronger than when you last fought him. He wasn't a hollow anymore, now an arrancar of imperfect quality."

Ichigo nodded, wondering how he would react if he saw that thing in such a state. Shinji Hirako blocking him was likely a blessing in disguise, knowing he would become lost in rage at the bastard hollow's ascension. To think that Aizen would evolve such a lowly lifeform?

"He constantly talked about how huge his zanpakuto was, but his lack of skill in controlling his reiatsu ultimately made him overconfident. Against my power, I fell him in one blow, and saw his body disassemble into countless molecules. And even if he could use resurreccion, I doubt he could control that either."

"So, you killed him?"

"Yes."

Awed by the revelations, Ichigo unconsciously leaned back in his seat.

"Thinking back on it, I probably should have slain him with a getsuga tensho. Symbolically speaking it would have been like you also took him out. That the one thing I would have changed in that encounter."

Feeling the mood shift, Isshin picked his beer back up. To his dismay he can see the rain clouds reappearing over the horizon. This environment won't last for much longer.

"Son, the reason I called you back here is very simple. I wanted to burden some of the stress you have been going through lately. Ultimately you going through a coma is my fault. The Saigo No Getsuga Tensho is no joke, but a risk you were willing to try. And now you have no more powers, an aspect you sacrificed much for to reacquire in order to save Rukia. I…just want you to be happy son and forgive me since I wasn't strong enough to be there when you needed me."

"Dad, don't blame yourself. I…couldn't ask for a better father even if I searched. I am thankful for everything you have done. Being a single father with three children is not easy. Putting food on the table, paying for our education, having a roof over our heads, and buying our clothes. I may not show it often, but I appreciate everything you did. And the fact you killed Grand Fisher can finally put this ambition to rest. I can't thank you enough."

A beautiful smile crossed over Isshin's face, moved by his son's rare complimentary words. It reminded him of Masaki when she first saw him smoke all those years ago.

"Dad, do you think her soul has been set free? Like when Grand Fisher perished, she was released from his belly and found peace in Soul Society?"

"I would like to believe so son. But…"

Wishing he could take a long drag from a cigar, he reminisce the day he avenged her. Unfortunately, when a hollow dies, usually the consumed eternally remains intact in them. No zanpakuto can undo such an absorption. And it appears that it remains true with arrancars. Seeing Grand Fisher decaying into nothingness, the thousands of devoured did not even remotely dispelled from him. It a difficult pill to swallow, but it might be fact she will never appear again in their lives. This or the next. She will only live in their memories, a depressing reality to accept. If he could rewind time, he would have done anything in his power to prevent his wife and son from leaving the house that day. His greatest shame worthy of seppuku.

"Ichigo, I do not want to get your hopes up, but consumed souls are usually gone…for good. She might still be out there, aimlessly wandering in Rukongai. But the chances are slim at best. In all my years as a captain and lower rank, I have never seen a liberated soul that was devoured before. I am not saying it's impossible, just unlikely."

It started to lightly rain.

An indescribable sadness coursed through Ichigo, not once ever entertaining the thought is mother truly being gone forever. Even in Soul Society. He always thought that if Grand Fisher was ever caught and slain, perhaps his mother would finally be free. Just how naive has he really been? How is it right that Grand Fisher gets to be reincarnated as either a human or a Rukongai soul, yet his mother gets no justice? If he had the power, he would plunge that fiend in the coldest pits of Hell, just like what he did to Shrieker. It just isn't fair.

"Let's go inside Ichigo before we catch a cold." Isshin finished the rest of his beer and stood up. Seeing his father standing up and bringing the chest inside, Ichigo silently followed him inside.

Closing and locking the backdoor, Ichigo turned off the porch light. Isshin sat the chest next to the fridge.

"Ichigo, today is officially Saturday. Go get some rest. You had a long week and need to recuperate. I'll see you when you wake up." Isshin went to the living room and turned on the TV, another beer in his hands.

"Thank you, dad."

Without another word Ichigo walked back upstairs. Isshin heard each footstep before hearing the bathroom door open.

"Be strong son."

* * *

The entire room was filled with steam, licking each pore on Ichigo's skin. Shedding off his clothes, Ichigo studied himself on the foggy mirror. Believing he appeared unusually disorientated and disheveled, all Ichigo could see was a failure. A boy unable to accomplish what he really wants; his mother back. Why people love him is a mystery even to himself. So what he changed Soul Society or defeated Aizen? It means nothing if he cannot protect those that are most precious to him. Right now, a hollow could burst in and kill him and his sisters. He would be helpless during the assault, needing to rely on his father. Is he really okay with being powerless now?

Hating the sight before him, Ichigo jumped into the hot shower. The soothing touch of heated water at least relaxed him physically. His unnoticed tensed muscles lost their tightness, allowing his biceps and ankles to feel free. Placing one hand on the wall, Ichigo simply laid his head under the water, needing his scalp to feel on fire. It did wonders to relieve him, finding his mind becoming less hazy.

Taking a washcloth and a bottle of bodywash, he slowly began to scrub himself. Even in human form, some of the scars he has in soul form was present, appearing as faint scratches. It nerved Ichigo that perhaps these are the physical manifestations of his mental scars revealing themselves. Trying to dispel the thoughts, Ichigo started to rhythmically clean himself in a circular motion. Even as a young kid, he fondly remembers his mother washing him just like this. She was gentle and caring, always quick to help him out. It is traumatizing that he will never again see her face, quick to rub his cheek and kiss his forehead.

Softly sobbing, Ichigo placed his forehead against the wall, wishing that the pain would end. But to his dismay, a reservoir of tears exploded out from him, cascading down his face. Feeling more helpless than ever, Ichigo summoned all of his power to not fold underneath the water, hitting his head just like the rain on that day.

* * *

Hearing the shower roaring downstairs, Isshin finished his beer and picked up another. As Ichigo's father, his instincts were telling him that his son was in a dark place mentally. Who could blame the boy, now coming to terms that his mother is probably lost forever. And eventually he will one day have to spill the beans on his daughters too. That was something he was not looking forward to.

Leaning back into the couch, Isshin took a slow sip.

Out of the many ideas that ran through him, Isshin has considered using the Hogyoku to restore his beloved. It will acquire going to Soul Society and begging Central 46 to extract the object from Aizen, which likely will not happen. Before sentencing, they tried to do just that, but the damn orb refused to leave his body. Even if allowed entry, he and Urahara will likely fail to take it out from him. With it, perhaps Isshin could locate Grand Fisher's soul and use its powers to negate Masaki's absorption. It potentially their only bet now in having her again.

But doing so would put his family further at risk. Thanks to Urahara and his trickery, his role in the war has been largely omitted from the prying eyes of Soul Society. This allowed him to remain anonymous and not have his former division and family scrutinize him. The Shiba clan would like to know what happened to their long lost relative, the last great following Kaien Shiba's demise. And Rangiku would patronize him for abandoning her, along with perhaps Toshiro. He is still happy to see his little subordinate becoming his successor. Two months ago, it was bad enough when the espada member Grimmjow appeared to exact vengeance against his son. Isshin appeared to help stop him from injuring his town and fellow shinigami. Luckily, he helped convince the shinigami to keep his whereabouts a secret. Next time he may not have that luxury.

But deep within Isshin's stomach, a knot was forming that gave him a feeling of dread. From his late wife, he has heard tales of the great quincy king who was rumored to one day appear. He has always purposefully neglected to tell Ichigo this, but he and Ryuken suspect that the stories might hold some weight to them. Sadly, on the same day, both of their wives suffered horribly and died from some unseen ailment. June seventeenth was unique in the regards that multiple people died across Japan and the rest of the world. Some claimed to have seen a strange beam of light impacting their loved ones, corroding their skins or simply dying from a heart attack. It wasn't mentioned, but everyone were the last living members of the quincy lineage. Only Ishida's and his own remain on Earth, a terrifying thought to think about.

He recalls during his time in the shinigami academy how a whole millennium ago, a massive quincy invasion occurred in Soul Society. It was the worst attack in the history of Seireitei, losing thousands of lives during the entire siege. And that quincy king appears to be one and the same in his late wife's tales, rumored to appear again when the time is right. Is it possible that monster will come again? The skeptic within Isshin was doing everything possible to use logic to deter the fear as hogwash. But there is powerful evidence stating otherwise.

But if the chance that he is wrong and that _thing_ does live, it would be his greatest foe. The king is the one ultimately responsible for his wife's death, and only he can fix it. His children should not be burdened with further war if he can help it. And if he's not strong enough, he would finally master Engetsu's Final Getsuga technique. He would suffer the same fate as his son, but he has grown accustomed to living without powers for over twenty years. He would get over it.

And it would be a perfect excuse to use his bankai one final time. A power reserved by the Shiba clan to be the best seen among their blood. And used in tandem with the Final Getsuga, not even he knows how strong he would be.

But with every fiber in his soul, he hopes to god that it isn't true. Masaki deserves to rest in peace.

And with that thought, Isshin dug into his pocket and pulled out an object sacred to him.

Masaki's quincy cross.

It still looked the same just like nine years ago when she was alive. Vibrant silver with an intricate design. The one thing he couldn't bury with Masaki's remains. Times like this he smells it to remember her name.

Feeling animated, Isshin got up and hugged the poster of his late wife. That smile of hers always melts his heart. It was bittersweet that she could be so close, yet so far away from him. Never truly able to feel her in his reach. An eternal coldness that gives no sight of warmth.

Feeling depressed, Isshin sat back down and silently listened to Ichigo taking a shower. One of these days he will have to tell his boy the truth about himself. His origins are so out of the ordinary that he would be surprised if it won't have a negative impact on him in the future.

Taking a chug, Isshin recalls watching his son battling Gin Ichimaru as he himself fought Aizen. He could never forget that brief moment his son used a hollow mask.

That damn mask.

Ichigo's reiatsu felt so strangled and foreign that Isshin, the father of that boy, could barely recognize him. It was alien in all senses, and gave off vibes similar to that hollow that started it all twenty years ago. As sad it was to admit, but that monstrosity now lives inside of Ichigo, apparently fused to his powers. If only he could free him of it, but it appears that at least it will no longer have any influence on him. That what matters in the end. Though if he ever told Ichigo that his bankai blade looks like that hollow's arms, he wonders how the boy would react to it. Being the spawn of a shinigami, quincy, and a hollow entity will surely shake someone no matter how collected they are.

Signing out loud, Isshin took another swing of his beer. When the time comes, he will be prepared to face his son in such an hour. It the least he can do as his father.

* * *

Mind consumed in negativity, Ichigo eventually finished his shower and stepped out the bathroom. Heading for his room, he made as little noise as possible. He didn't want to be heard by anyone, needing solitude more than ever.

Hanging up his clothes and wearing pajama's, Ichigo turned off the lights. It was passed two AM, a time Ichigo is rarely up for. He honestly couldn't remember when it was the last time he was up at this hour.

Falling into bed, Ichigo stared at the shadows covering his closet doors. He can still fondly remember Rukia living in there, acting like a pain in his ass every turn. To think he will never see her again after going through so much hurts beyond all recognition.

Prying his eyes away, Ichigo once again stared at the ceiling fan, blowing away matter from its blades. Trying to count how many times it spun, Ichigo could feel his eyes growing heavier by the second. Feeling fatigue gripping him, images of his late mother appeared, squished between his sisters and dad. A warm smile appeared on Ichigo's face, basking in the life his family was radiating. He jumped in, at last finding peace in his heart. And he would never let go, willing to shatter fate herself to protect the life he always wanted.

* * *

It was raining heavily outside, pelting all of Karakura in a blanket of water. Ichigo remained oblivious to it all, sleeping soundly in a dream filled with bliss. And unknown to everyone in all realms, faint blue veins sprung across Ichigo's flesh, snaking from his head to his toes. His quincy blood finally awakened, laid dormant from the trauma associated from his mother's death. The memories of her presence allowed the few ounces of reiatsu remaining to manifest the power, even if it only lasted for a moment.

Feeling warm, Ichigo fell deeper in his sleep, thanking his fortunes to at last be in peace. Zangetsu smiled, pleased that his powers, however small, finally made it to the outside. Slowly Ichigo's inner world started to regress, losing the ocean and reforming the skyscrapers from Karakura's appearance. The inner hollow also smiled, standing next to the manifestation of Ichigo's quincy powers.

"Well done Zangetsu. It seems you've finally managed to break through to Ichigo on the outside." Said Hollow Ichigo, now in his most basic form with Ichigo's shikai blade on his back.

"His pain allowed me to do it. But it seems only when he is unconscious is when it will manifest, but only for a short moment. I still cannot communicate with him properly. And once again, do not refer to me as Zangetsu. That your name."

"Of course, of course. Your real name is _Yhwach_ after all. I am so used to you referring to you with _my name_ that it has grown on me, that all."

Yhwach flared out his cloak, enjoying the fact he could see the sun again for the first time in ages.

"Zangetsu, it has been over fifteen years since we've existed in this state. Time sure does fly when you live inside of a boy such as our master."

"Tch', you can say that again. I still remember my origins perfectly. To think I was reduced to this infuriates me to no end."

"Heh, yeah I know. You're the reason why Aizen knows so much about Ichigo. I think that traitorous shinigami secretly believes to be Ichigo's true father on many levels, or at least the orchestrator to this masterpiece we now live in."

"Tch', what a joke. I wished I could have a pop at that smug bastard. To think he believes he made Ichigo disgusts me to my very core. If I had my way, I would have gladly taken over our _kings_ body and ripped him to shreds." Zangetsu was envisioning the perfect battleground, taking over Ichigo right before Aizen and Gin went inside the senkaimon gate. In a state that killed Ulquiorra, he would rip Gin's head off before devouring Aizen right on the spot as retribution for claiming he would eat Ichigo. It would have been ironic and satisfying for the inner hollow.

"Your birth is rather interesting Zangetsu. If I recall, you are an amalgamation of an asauchi blade fusing together with countless low level shinigami souls and a vasto lorde menos. Three separate sources alone were used to make you, the best specimen compared to the rest of Aizen's other research dogs."

"So what? Even when I was "White", I had regressed memories of the times I was a vasto lorde. Thanks to that bastard, I do not remember my original identity, nor my prior ambitions. All I remember was being ambushed by him and his damn two cohorts, chained down in a secret laboratory, and being subjugated by his incomplete hogyoku. And when I opened my eyes, I was that hollow that attacked Naruki city."

Yhwach smiled in a condensing manner.

"You think that is funny Yhwach? I like to believe I had plans to become a perfect arrancar, a being of unrivaled power. I always heard about an entity achieving it before me, and I wanted to emulate him. It was all robbed from me. I lost my autonomy to that bastard."

"If that the case, I am glad a hollow such as you were pushed to the extremes by Isshin and Masaki. But why did you choose to implant your essence in her and not Isshin? You never told me that?"

"The Hell if I know. Instinct perhaps? She was the easier target after all. I think I just wanted to destroy her and deep down I knew that our merger would result in soul suicide. I gave no damns as long I won."

"And in the end Isshin defeated you with a getsuga tensho and banished you to the deepest parts of Masaki's soul, while unknowingly copying that attack. And when Ichigo was conceived, you were passed down to him and instantly merged with the unfocused shinigami potential dwelling in him. That power had no name or form, and when it entered you, you became the focus of his shinigami and hollow powers and instinctively gave yourself the name 'Zangetsu'. Am I wrong?"

"It went down something like that. And you was created at the same time I was, the manifestation of his inherited quincy powers. But I don't get you. How come Ichigo has a manifestation yet Masaki doesn't? How exactly did you come into existence Yhwach?"

"Simple, it all because of you.

"What?"

"When you entered and merged with his shinigami powers, your presence alone altered his quincy makeup and gave birth to me. In a sense I am the offshoot of you and why I can use and borrow your powers. A quincy using the powers of a hollow is never heard of, but then again we are spirits, not normal souls."

"Tch', isn't that some shit then."

"And luckily for me, I held more power and was able to suppress you, a testament that holds true to this day. I am surprised you seem to not hold any grudges about this?"

"Why should I? I have faith that one day I will absorb both you and Ichigo, so it means nothing that I am not at full power now. I, Zangetsu, formerly known as White, will wield the powers of a human and a quincy. I will have the best of all three worlds. And when that day happens, I will kill everyone Ichigo holds dear and destroy Karakura Town, Japan, the whole goddamn Earth. Soul Society and Hueco Mundo will be my next targets."

"Heh, I doubt that."

"You dare judge me?"

"Not at all. It just that I understand your heart and I know for a fact you love nature and animals. Even there a few people you care about, namely Orihime, Rukia, and his sisters."

"Blasphemy."

"Whatever you say, Zangetsu."

Yhwach took a seat on the building, liking the fact it morphed into the largest skyscraper around. Zangetsu loved the calm breeze at this altitude.

"Looking back on things, I still find it funny that Ichigo originally wielded raw mass of reiatsu that took on the shape of a zanpakuto."

"You mean when he absorbed Rukia's power?"

"Yes. And when undergoing hollowfication in the shattered shaft, he believes that what gave birth to you while in fact you simply devoured the newly created hollow reiatsu to just grow stronger. And acting in your place, I simply incorporated Rukia's power into your own to make it officially his, hence why that blade that was no true asauchi was able to become his shikai. And even still, both that and his bankai are not true zanpakuto's, merely extensions of your genetic makeup. One look at his bankai blade and anyone can tell it just a copy of your arm when being White."

"So what of it. Are you telling me that you want Ichigo to have an actual asauchi in his soul? Shit, I am that, though stealing my true bulk of power will forever prevent Ichigo from realizing that."

"I know."

"So why bring it up?"

"In over a year, his remaining reiatsu will collect into a single sphere, giving Ichigo a choice. Return being a shinigami with hollow powers or follow my lead and use his quincy inheritance."

"Sounds convoluted."

"Perhaps so. We will just have to wait and see."

"Anyways I grow bored here. Send me back already why don't you? All this talk with no action gets old way too quickly." Zangetsu folded his arms, deciding to just stare at the rising sun in the horizon.

"We just separated, yet you already want me to absorb you?"

'I've only fused with you to ensure Ichigo's survival. Nothing more, nothing less. And you know that over time my stamina actually decreases when we are not merged in some manner. All because you are the dominant spirit at this time."

Yhwach closed his eyes, now standing up fully. He walked behind Zangetsu, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"So be it."

Zangetsu slowly began to dissipate, crumbling away piece by piece. Before being engulfed in comfortable darkness, Zangetsu simply looked forward, enjoying the light before his eyes. It was so foreign to him that its rays will always capture his attention. He is a hollow, originally from Hueco Mundo that dwells in darkness. That dimensions moon was his only source of light, remembering at times it will turn yellow, bright blue, or even blood red. But it was never this bright as the sun within Ichigo's soul now.

Even the sun in Soul Society or in the Human world looked like a dim light bulb compared to this light. It was a sign to Zangetsu. A foretelling that one day his destiny will come to fruition. Just like the brief moments he was able to fight Byakuya, challenge the visoreds, and murder Ulquiorra, he will one day truly be set free from this prison. He can already see his emancipation.

Now fully absorbed into Yhwach's being, the manifestation signed out loud. He was alone again. But unlike the last couple of months, at least no water was in sight.

Hope at last became real to him.

"Ichigo, you cannot hear me, but I can definitely hear you. Know that you are not alone in this. In fact, you never were. You will always be loved and protected, whether I am here or not. Never stop moving forward, even if all the worlds oceans are placed on your shoulders. Bear the weight, and crush the opposition with your power. Believe in yourself, Ichigo. That is why your mother created me during conception. As a way to combat the darkness you would soon inherit. Never forget that."

Mentally rechristening himself as 'Zangetsu', the manifestation looked at his reflection in the windows. One thousand years ago, the progenitor of his powers took on this exact same form, ready to conquer Soul Society. He lost in a epic duel and became powerless as a result. And soon, Ichigo will likely have to fight such a monster that has his face. Will Ichigo be prepared, or will he falter against such a foe?

With that thought Zangetsu threw himself off the building, falling aimlessly below. Staring at the sun, Zangetsu sprang his hands out to make a cross. Slowly black shadows caught him, engulfing him in darkness. Zangetsu closed his eyes, ready to rest within the center of Ichigo's heart.

Where the pain, fire, and secrets lie at. The area of his creation, and the legacy of Masaki's final touches to her only son. His true home.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** If you are wondering why Isshin is referring to meeting Grimmjow two months ago, please read my other story "Grimm Tales: Immanent God Blues". It explains it all.

As for the "lone shinigami underneath the Menos forest", Ichigo was referring to Ashido Kano. Ichigo just simply couldn't remember his name.

The entity Zangetsu was referring to was Arturo Plateado, whom in my eyes was the first true "perfect" arrancar to appear in the series. He is over a thousand years old, defeated by Yamamoto before being sealed with the Sokyoku acting as a anchor FYI.

In canon, it was stated that White's makeup was similar to a asauchi, being composed of a unknown number of shinigami based souls. But I always wondered how something like that could turn into a hollow. So I hope you enjoyed my inclusion of a vasto lorde into a mix. A aspect I feel that expands Zangetsu's character even more. What was his original human identity? How long did he lived and how he died? Why he became a hollow and never a normal soul in Rukongai? And most importantly of all, what lengths he went through to achieve the highest evolution a hollow can achieve? Questions I may answer in a future story.


End file.
